


Steve & Bucky: Mini Adventure

by miss_whimsy



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1521983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_whimsy/pseuds/miss_whimsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil and his team try to help Bucky get his memory back. Set after Captain America: The Winter Soldier, but no real spoilers for that or for Agents of SHIELD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve & Bucky: Mini Adventure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hils](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hils/gifts).



Steve stood with his back against the wall of the lab, arms folded over his chest, as he watched the kids flutter around Bucky like birds, twittering madly about neurons and hyper-something or other. Bruce would probably know. But Bruce was in New York, so Steve just had to trust that Phil's team were as good as he said they were.

They weren't really kids, Steve supposed. They were young, sure, but so was he. In terms of amount of time spent living on the planet and not encased in ice anyway. They were probably only a couple of years younger than him. They still felt like kids.

Fitz produced something that looked like a medieval torture device and Bucky flinched, then looked sharply at Steve, who forced a smile.

"It's okay," he said calmly, though he didn't feel calm at all. "They know what they're doing."

Bucky looked skeptical.

"We do," Simmons assured them, dabbing something on Bucky's forehead. "You can trust us."

Phil cleared his throat and both Fitz and Simmons stopped and looked at him. Steve looked at his feet so they wouldn't see him smiling. He may not know these people, but he trusted Phil. Natasha trusted Phil. Tony trusted Phil. It was going to be okay.

"Stop showing off for Captain Rogers," Phil said blandly and Steve shot him a look out of the corner of his eye.

Fitz huffed and started to fix the equipment to Bucky's head without a word. Simmons looked at Phil, then Steve, then Phil again.

Phil stared her down.

"Are you sure this will work?" Steve asked, when he just couldn't stop himself any longer. "That looks painful."

Fitz launched into an explanation, slipping easily into another language that may have been English to some people, but wasn't to Steve. He nodded anyway and looked at Bucky, who rolled his eyes.

Maybe it was already working.

Steve took out his cellphone and snapped a photo of the headpiece, which he quickly emailed alongside a lone question mark.

Two minutes later there was a crackle in the plane's speakers and then Tony's voice filled the room. "He'll be fine. Stop worrying."

Steve groaned.

"Stark," Phil snapped. "How did you...?"

"It's not my fault," Skye shouted as she ran into the room. "I tried to keep him out, but..."

"But it's me and I'm awesome. You're good, but you're not that good, sweetheart," Tony laughed. "Don't worry. Your coding is gorgeous. Do you want a job?"

Phil pointed at Skye. "No. No, no, no."

"Tony," Steve sighed. "I just wanted to know what it does."

"The children know what they're doing," Tony said. "Bruce and I are watching the whole thing here. Give us a wave, handsome. Natasha even made popcorn. She's not sharing."

"You can make your own damn popcorn," Nat's voice joined Tony's. "Hi, Steve. Looking good, Barnes."

"Hey," Tony snapped, "we didn't call them to flirt."

There was a sound, suspiciously like Bruce choking on some popcorn, and then a couple of loud smacks and a muffled, "Thanks."

"I just want to make it very clear," Phil interrupted, "that I hate everyone in this room right now. And that includes the people remote-monitoring us, Stark."

"Phil, I am hurt," Tony gasped. "Hurt and offended. Uh, are you sure you want to put that there, kiddo?"

Fitz, who was the only person still doing his job, froze. He looked over everything he was doing. "Yes."

"Good," Tony said, sounding amused. "Just checking."

"Steve," Bucky growled and Steve stepped forward quickly.

"Guys, I'm glad you want to help, but can you give us some space? This is kind of important."

"Understood," Tony said. "Good luck. We'll be watching."

"Thanks, Tony," Steve said and then the speakers crackled again and the room was silent.

"I'm going to go and uh," Skye pointed over her shoulder, backing out of the room, "patch up the holes in the thing."

"Or send off her resume," Fitz whispered to Simmons, who giggled, even as she injected Bucky's arm.

"Don't even joke," Phil sighed. "How much longer?"

"Two minutes," Simmons announced and then smiled kindly at Bucky. "You'll fall asleep and when you wake back up, you'll have your memories back."

"I've heard that before," Bucky muttered and Steve stepped right up to his side, took hold of his hand.

"Hey," he said. "I'm here. Trust me."

"I do," Bucky said, eyes already falling closed. "I do trust you, Steve."

Seconds later he was unconscious and Fitz visibly relaxed.

"Let's get started."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Captain America Does Not Panic (But Steve Rogers Might)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590971) by [Hils](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hils/pseuds/Hils)




End file.
